100
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: This is a series of one-shots involving the titans in different, yet funny scenes. The goal is to reach 100 one-shots so requests are always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

So I am going to challenge myself and try to create 100 one-shots filled with Teen Titan stuff (mainly BB/Rae stuff) that will hopefully be funny. And so, I start this series off with a Beast Boy/Raven scene. It was inspired by a picture I saw on Google Images.

Prisoner

One Week After The Prom

"Dude, this isn't going to work," Beast Boy complained to Robin. The leader was setting up a trap for Starfire. You see, earlier that day, Starfire had poured a lot of sugar in her Fruit Loops and was now really hyper. The trap was a simple foot noose that was supposed to tie around the prisoner's foot and keep them from running away. Robin dragged Beast Boy into a hiding spot to so Starfire wouldn't be able to see them. Starfire soon came into view and floated right over the trap. She was still on the loose. Robin gave an irritated sigh before running off to find another way to catch her. "I told him it wasn't going to work," Beast Boy said as he shook him head. He heard the trap go off. He turned around to see who had gotten caught in Robin's little trap. He tried holding in a laugh when he saw it was Raven. The half demon was now hanging upside down. Her book had fallen out of her hands and was now on the floor.

"Should I even ask why there is a trap in the middle of the hall?" Raven asked her boyfriend. Beast Boy calmed down.

"Actually, this was meant for Starfire. Robin had set it up to try to catch her."

"Didn't it occur to him that she hardly ever walks?"

"I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen." Beast Boy started walking over to his upside down girlfriend. Raven's face was starting to become red because of the blood rushing to her head. Beast Boy gently kissed her before releasing her from her prison. He picked up her book and walked with her to the main room. They passed by Robin's room on the way. There was a lot of noise coming from it.

"I think Robin finally caught her," Raven said.

"Probably not in the way he originally planned," Beast Boy said as he flinches when a crashing sound came from the room.

"You took down the trap, right?" Raven asked her boyfriend. The changeling gave a nervous smile.

"Woah!" Cyborg's voice shouted in surprise from behind the couple.

"Looks like that trap has a new prisoner," Beast Boy joked. Raven just shook her head.

Please review and tell me what you all think. I hope you all liked it. If you didn't then flame me and let me know what I should improve on. Don't forget to stay human! 


	2. Chapter 2

~Speak Now~

~One Year After the Prom~

~I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl~

Raven was either blowing up or shattering everything in sight. Beast Boy was kidnapped a week ago by some crazy fangirl. The fangirl was planning to force Beast Boy to marry her. She was the only one left that wasn't kidnapped. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all were kidnapped so they cold attend the wedding by force. Raven went to her room and meditated. When she had finally calmed down, she left the tower to find her friends and save her boyfriend from getting married.

~I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry~

Raven was able to phase through one of the walls and into a dressing room. It just happened to have her friends in it. Beast Boy was still missing though. She removed the duct tape that was on their mouths and untied them from the ropes that bound them.

"Rose's (the fangirl who kidnapped everyone) family is everywhere. Be careful," Robin said to his sister-like friend. She nodded before sending them back to the tower by one of her phantom ravens. She quietly walked out of the room and almost through up her lunch. Everyone was in some sort of bright color. There were reds, pinks, blues, oranges, yellows, and greens. Raven felt like she walked into a room full of cupcakes. She quickly walked over to the next room and cracked the open. It was the bride's dressing room.

"I said I wanted gold trimmings! Not silver!" Rose screeched in her cake-like dress at the bridesmaid. Raven smirked at how much she looked like a barbie.

~This is surely not what you thought it would be~

Raven went to the next door. And cracked it open. Inside was another bridesmaid trying to fix Beast Boy's bow. Raven used her powers and trapped the bridesmaid under a makeup desk. Beast Boy looked surprised for a minute before realizing that his girlfriend was there to save him. Raven came into the room and hugged Beast Boy, who returned the hug.

"Let's get you out of here," Raven said.

"That would awesome," replied Beast Boy. Shouting from the bride could be heard from outside. "Or..." Beast Boy smirked at his girlfriend, "we could just stay and embarrass her in front of her entire family." Raven looked at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Raven asked.

~I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say

Don't say "Yes", run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "Speak now"~

Raven smirked at the plan that they had formed. She snuck out of the room and into the room that the wedding was going to be held.

~Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".~

Raven hides in the back of the room until everyone was inside. Music started to play and Rose started walking down the aisle. From where Beast Boy stood, he had to pretend that Rose was Raven in order not to run for safety.

~Oh, la, la Oh, oh Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.~

"-speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said. Raven phased up from the floor in one of her phantom ravens.

~Horrified looks from everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you.~

Breaths were held by many people in the room. Raven and Beast Boy locked eyes.

~I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".~

"I object to this wedding! She can't just marry someone that she kidnaps!" Raven said. There were gasps and angry murmurs. "I'll wait for you outside, Beast Boy."

~And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.~

"I have to change first so I'll meet you in the back," Beast Boy said. The two walk outside of the room and waited at the door so they could see everyone's reaction. There was a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion in the room.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HIM?!" A man near the front shouts. Beast Boy and Raven start laughing.

~Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around When they said, "Speak now".~

Beast Boy and Raven are behind the church. Beast Boy was trying to finish putting on his shoes. There was a lot of commotion in the church because of the bride. When Beast Boy finishes getting his shoes on, the two of them return to the tower.

MY THANKS TO ARTEMIS RAVEN COURTNEY, JULIEANDREWS13, AND AUSSIESARAH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Artemis, I have never seen Young Justice League but I will try to make a one-shot were Robin gets embarrassed. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review and don't forget to stay human! 


End file.
